Day At The Beach
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: After being cooped up together under one roof, Dean and Sam decided that everyone needed a day off. Some of us are a little more excited than others and unexpected turn of events happen for the two most unlikely characters.


**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. This is a bit a fluff, I figured the boys need a day off and this is what I thought they'd do. Let me know what you think, I always love comments.**

"Come on, Crowley. We all need to get out sometime." Sam said looking back at Crowley who was sitting in the backseat of the Impala.  
"Not me. I'm happy staying indoors." Crowley sat between Castiel and Kevin. Crowley was still wearing his normal black suit and paisley tie, the only difference was he had a white smear of sunblock on his nose.  
"Aww, don't be so grumpy Crowley. The beach is fun." Castiel was bouncing in his seat he was excited for the beach. Castiel was wearing his trench coat over black and white striped swim shorts he too had sunblock on his nose and he was holding an enormous beach ball in his arms.  
"Yeah Crowley, cheer up. It's fun at the beach. The sun, the food, the girls." Dean smiled at the thought of hot chicks bathing in the sun and most likely in need of sunblock. Dean had needed a day off, having everyone living under one roof was driving him nuts. Kevin still sat quietly next to Crowley, Kevin wasn't happy about having Crowley around, Crowley turned and looked at Kevin.  
"What!" Kevin snapped.  
"Are you excited for the beach?" Crowley questioned. Kevin hadn't spoken to Crowley much since he moved in.  
"No, I hate the sand. It gets everywhere."  
"We're here!" Sam yelled from the front seat Castiel immediately jumped out of the car.  
"Cas wait where are you going?!" Dean went screaming and running after Castiel who ran straight for the water. Kevin got out of the car and slowly followed Castiel and Dean to the water. Sam bent over the side of the Impala grabbing his bag and a blanket from the floor in the front seat. He looked back at Crowley.  
"Are you coming?" Sam asked him, Crowley huffed and slowly got out of the car.  
"For the record I hate the beach."  
"Noted." Sam smiled at Crowley as he walked past him.

Sam laid out a blanket which Kevin sat down on and pulled out his phone and began typing. Sam sat next to Kevin pulling a book from his bag he opened it and began to read. Castiel and Dean were in the water, Castiel was throwing the ball at Dean's head.  
"Would you cut that out!" Dean was running slowly in the water towards Castiel, Castiel was laughing hysterically. Dean was getting closer to Castiel almost close enough to reach him, Castiel grabbed his beach ball and held it above his head as he ran away from Dean.  
"Sorry Dean, sorry!" Castiel yelled as he tried to get away from Dean, but Dean caught up and tackled Castiel into the water.  
"What did I do?" Castiel was getting his head pushed under the water.  
"Don't hit me with the ball!" Dean pulled Castiel out of the water, Cas retrieved his beach ball and held onto it tight, as he tried to float on top of it. Cas held on and as the ball began to turn in the water Castiel ended up underneath the ball. Dean laughed at him and began to splash him, Cas jumped up over the water and began splashing back. Sam looked up from his book and laughed, Sam stood and took off his shirt, he turned to Kevin, then Crowley who was standing with his arms crossed.  
"Are you coming in the water?"  
"No." Crowley barked.  
"Maybe later." Kevin didn't even look up from his phone. Sam shrugged his shoulders and ran to the water, splashing at Dean and Cas. Crowley looked down at his shoes and kicked some sand off the top of his well polished shoes. Crowley looked over at Kevin and took a seat next to him.  
"What are you typing." Crowley tried looking over Kevin's shoulder. Crowley pulled his own foot closer to him as to cross his legs.  
"Nothing much, just writing down daily events." Kevin glanced up from his phone to see a pretty young lady walk past him, she turned her eyes to look at him then smiled and continue walking.  
"She likes you, mate." Crowley smiled.  
"What?" No, I don't think so." Kevin continued typing.  
"Come on, she just flirted with you." Crowley was surprised at Kevin's lack of lady knowledge.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, she was definitely checking you out. Go talk to her." Crowley pushed on Kevin's shoulder, Kevin looked up at the woman who now was laying face down on her towel.  
"No, I can't." Kevin seemed nervous,  
"Can't or won't." Crowley rolled his eyes.  
"I just can't talk to girls."  
"You kids these days." Crowley sighed and got up from his seat brushing sand from his trousers he walked in the direction of the woman.  
"Where are you going?" It was too late Crowley was walking over to her. Kevin looked scared at the two conversing, Crowley waved for Kevin to come over. Kevin nervously stood from his seat and walked over.  
"Hi." the girl said with a sweet voice.  
"Hello." Kevin returned, "I'm Kevin."  
"I'm Ashley."  
"Nice to meet you." Kevin looked down at his feet, Crowley patted him on his back.  
"I'll leave you two alone." Crowley walked away from the two and sat back down on the blanket Sam laid out.

Crowley removed his jacket and saw the three boys in the water still splashing each other, Kevin was now sitting next to the young lady, he was showing her his phone. Crowley held onto his ankles as he sat cross legged on the blanket, a young woman came up behind him.  
"Excuse me but do you know where my friend is? Her name is Ashley." She was a long hair brunette in a black bikini, she had two other blondes with her, both with beach chairs and towels in hand,  
"Yes, my friend is over there talking to her." Crowley pointed in Kevin's direction,  
"Oh my gosh. What kind of accent is that?" The girl was smiling over Crowley as one of the blonde girls moved over to join Kevin and Ashley.  
"It's a Cockney accent." Crowley patted the blanket next to him and the young lady and her friend sat down.  
"It's such a beautiful accent. Where are you from?" She was intrigued by Crowley and Crowley smiled at the two girls.

Castiel grabbed the ball from the top of the water and threw it at Dean's head again,  
"What did I tell you?!" Dean yelled at Cas, Cas went wide-eyed and grabbed his ball again.  
"Don't pop it Dean!" Cas screamed and held onto his ball tight, Dean moved towards Cas and the ball, then caught a glimpse of Kevin talking to two young ladies.  
"What the-" Dean was shocked and looked over at Crowley who was now leaning back on the blanket and had one girl laying next to him.  
"What the Hell! Where did they come from!?" Dean wasn't happy that the girls weren't noticing him.  
"How the Hell did they get the girls?!" Dean turned to Sam his hair drenched, Sam pushed the hair out of his face.  
"I don't know, Dean." Cas splashed Sam and they went back to splashing each other, while Dean stood there in the water staring at Kevin and Crowley laying on the beach.  
"Hey, ladies! Want to come in the water?!" Dean yelled after the girls waving his arms. He wasn't able to catch their attention.  
"Hey girls!" Dean still waving his arms but getting no reaction. One of the girls grabbed Crowley's tie and leaned closer to him. Dean turned and looked at Kevin who was now kissing the blonde. Dean became frustrated and grabbed Cas by his arm and began to pull him from the water, Cas quickly grabbed his beach ball.  
"Dean what are you doing?!" Sam yelled out confused by his actions, Dean didn't reply he walked on to shore and over to Crowley who was now applying sunblock onto the brunette's back. Dean grabbed Crowley by his tie and pulled him up and off the blanket.  
"Dean! What are you doing? She'll burn." Crowley stumbled as Dean pulled harder on his tie.  
"We're going home!" Dean gritted his teeth.  
"But Dean, we were having fun." Cas whined, Sam came running up behind them fumbling with the bag and blanket in his hands he yelled back at Kevin,  
"Kevin! We're leaving!"  
"Alright!" He yelled back, he handed Ashley a piece of paper, "Call me." Kevin ran after the boys and got in the car. Dean leaned forward towards the wheel of the car, music was playing in the background.  
"Well, that was fun." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Well I enjoyed myself." Kevin exclaimed.  
"Yes, we should do this again." Crowley smiled.  
"No. That's the last time we go to the beach." Dean said as he stared at the road,  
"But Dean-" Cas whined  
"No." Dean barked and turned up the music so he couldn't hear them speak, Dean pushed the gas peddle closer to the floor, accelerating faster they headed back home.


End file.
